


A Thing of Chemistry

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Boyfriends, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Jock Stiles, Lab Sex, M/M, Nerd Derek, Table Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because nothing says 'I love you' like screwing on your chem lab table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT. That is all. Inspired by some very good jock!Stiles and nerd!Derek fics out there.

Derek really shouldn't be doing this. Like, at all.

He's a grade-A student, on the honor roll, focused and determined and an admitted geek - he has more than his fair share of comic books and paraphenalia stucked away in a closet, he can admit to that - so getting royally fucked by one of the biggest jocks in school is not what he planned at all when he embarked upon senior year.

Stiles is insistent at his back, all warm skin from the waist down, holding one of Derek's legs up onto the wooden chemistry table so that he can thrust in deeper. The sensation is electric and shocking and Stiles keeps finding that one spot that has Derek biting back screams. Stiles' mouth moves from pressing possessive bites into Derek's neck, to murmur against his back.

"Dude, come on, just let go, it feels so good, you're incredible - " Stiles just won't shut up, true to form. They're going to get caught like this. Stiles had broken them into the school after the lacrosse game, and Stiles is still sweaty, his fingers damp against Derek's hips as he fucks into him.

A particularly powerful thrust has Derek sprawling fully forward onto the table, and Derek is glad he insisted on wiping it down. Mr Harris is an okay teacher at best - he's prone to sarcasm and being unfair - but Derek's not sure about his diligence about wiping down the table of chemicals. He swears he’s smelt whiskey on his breath before, but he doesn’t like to say anything.

But then again, he's already on a whirlwind of bad choices - befriending Stiles in the library, helping him with his history assignments, seeing a movie with him, kissing him - so he figures one more won't matter when added to the pile. Besides, he's pretty happy with this one. With Stiles.

Stiles has even met his parents, his family, in a buttoned-up shirt and chinos and nervous expression that are so different from the letterman jackets and torn jeans and perennial grin he favours. Stiles is his boyfriend. Derek can't believe it really - Derek that's too skinny and has thick glasses and acne and is awkward and weird, has a boyfriend, a handsome, tall, hilarious, sexy man who thinks the world spins around on the 'Axis of Derek' and loves him.

Derek gasps into the wood of the table when Stiles comes a moment later, thick and heavy and fierce, a powderkeg of sensation igniting inside of him, alighting every nerve. Derek isn't long after, Stiles' calloused hand wrapping around Derek's cock and tugging one, two, three, so that stars explode behind Derek's eyes.

"Told you this was a good idea." Stiles manages in between hearty breaths. Derek's proud of that; managing to get Stiles Stilinski, co-captain of the lacrosse team, a man who that night had scored four goals (and winked at Derek in the bleachers, making this weird under-the-shirt-heart-thump thing that had made both of them smile like idiots) without losing breath, to go and gasp.

"Never doubted that." Derek lets Stiles ease himself out, take care of the condom. Come is stained across the table and Derek grabs the nearest rag to clean it up. When he's done, Stiles is watching him, grinning.

"You realise that you may have made the table pregnant by doing that?"

"You're such a doofus." Derek snorts.

Stiles grins, reeling Derek in to hold his hand. "Yeah, but I'm your doofus." He kisses Derek, a hand possessive on Derek's back. "I think we're too late for the after party but I do have a bed, and the new _Avengers_ movie, and the number of a great pizza place, if you like?"

Derek grins, "Sounds like a plan." He grabs Derek's hand and lets his boyfriend lead him away, out of the classroom, and onwards.


End file.
